Entre las sombras
by Lilyth369
Summary: A veces el miedo es tu mayor obstáculo y más cuando se trata de amor… Te paraliza y nubla tus sentidos… Y en ocasiones te aleja de la persona que quieres… Aunque tú no lo desees... KakaNaru


**Notas del fanfic:**

Hola!

El fic se sitúa antes del ataque de Pain a Konoha.

Espero les guste! ^^

**Resumen:**

A veces el miedo es tu mayor obstáculo y más cuando se trata de amor…

Te paraliza y nubla tus sentidos…

Y en ocasiones te aleja de la persona que quieres…

Aunque tú no lo desees...

**KakaNaru**

**Entre las sombras.**

Frecuentemente me siento culpable. Sé que cuando Sasuke estuvo en el equipo siete, mi trato hacia Naruto era diferente. Que cualquiera pensaría que prefería al Uchiha, pero la realidad es completamente diferente.

Mi apoyo y cariño por Naruto siempre han sido más grandes, siempre he amado esos ojos azules. Tan parecidos a los de mi sensei, pero tan únicos. Inocentes.

Sin embargo, tenía más cosas en _común_ con Sasuke, estoy consciente del daño que le hice a Naruto al pasar más tiempo con el azabache y al negarme a entrenarlo, seguramente creía que lo hacía por que Sasuke era más hábil y "genial", y merme su autoestima.

Pero no los quería cerca.

Estar cerca del rubio es como un paseo por la montaña rusa. Con ese carácter explosivo e imprudente. Inconsciente de los efectos que produce en los demás.

Es increíble que haya habido sólo tres personas, aparte de mi, capaces de ver más allá del "monstruo", en su infancia. Es lo único bueno que ha hecho Sasuke.

El "primero" en interesarse por él fue Sarutobi. El tercer Hokage que procuraba "protegerlo", pero seamos honestos, si hubiera querido hacerlo, lo hubiera adoptado o al menos le hubiera dado una vida en la que fuera consciente de sus orígenes, no hubiera permitido que creciera discriminado y ultrajado por toda la villa. Es verdad, que lo ancianos siempre han estado detrás del maltrato hacia el chico, pero siempre se puede hacer más.

Acepto mi culpa, yo debería haberme hecho cargo del zorrito, su padre era mi amado maestro, pero no podía, nunca me considere apto y confiaba en el buen juicio del Hokage, creí que no permitiría su dolor. Me equivoque. Lo sé. Y me arrepiento.

El segundo fue Iruka, un chinobi que perdió a sus padres durante el ataque del Kyubi hace 16 años, el primer lazo que formo Naruto, el primero en apreciarlo e interesarse por él. Si el zorrito supiera que Iruka _sensei_ lo odiaba,como todos en la aldea. Que fui yo quién interfirió y manipulo para que le diera una oportunidad. Es verdad, que el cariño que surgió entre ellos es autentico, pero yo sembré la semilla.

En cuanto a Sasuke, el supo ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Naruto. Yo veía sus acciones y sabía interpretar sus intenciones.

Veía a Naruto de una forma única, como jamás lo hará con ninguna chica. Sus ojos tenían un toque de vida al hacerlo.

Lo molestaba en un intento de llamar su atención y alejarlo de Sakura. Cosa que siempre conseguía. La mente del rubio era sólo suya.

Pasaban los días discutiendo y peleando por cosas tontas. Siempre juntos. Los entrenamientos eran de esa forma. _Todos _creían que era Naruto quién lo _obligaba_, pero no es necesario tener el sharingan para saber que era el Uchiha quién movía los hilos.

Me molestaba, pero que podía hacer. Cuando intentaba alejarlos, hería a Naruto y lo acercaba más a Sakura; es cierto, que nunca me tome en serio el amor que le profesaba. Me parecía una chica tonta e indigna. Siempre idealizando y persiguiendo a "Sasuke kun".

En serio, quién teniendo a un adorable chico amándola escogía a Sasuke.

Muy fácil, una ciega.

En cambio, yo tenía que distraerme con el Icha Icha Paradise para no pasarme el día viéndolo. No niego que es un estupendo libro, pero no podía evitar usar el sharingan para ver más atreves de él y ver al rubio correr o pescar en el rio. Con el sudor o agua corriendo por ese bello cuerpo o iluminando sus rubio cabellos. Deseando ser ellos.

Una escena asombrosa, y el ingenuo como ninguno, esa característica que sólo logra hacerlo más tentador. No tienen idea de la cantidad de baños con agua fría que tuve que darme para no tomarlo en alguna misión. Todas las fantasías que mi mente creaba como un escape de la realidad, esa en la que él no era mío.

Llegando tarde a cada entrenamiento, sólo para que el me prestara un poco de atención.

Y cuando volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraya, volvió más alto y apuesto, pero conservo ese aire inocente que logra erizar hasta el más pequeño de mis cabellos, al tenerlo cerca. O ver su sonrisa.

Se preguntaran porque nunca intente acercarme, si sabía que sufría y si lo deseaba tanto, como les dije al principio no me sentía apto para hacerme cargo de un bebe y confié ciegamente en el poder del Hokage y después cuando los maltratos se intensificaron no lo hice por vergüenza porque sabía que yo pude haberle evitado todo ese dolor, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan cobarde.

No creí soportar una mirada de odio de su parte.

Pero siempre procure protegerlo, entre las sombras, le vigilaba y tenía que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no hacer pedazos a todas esas personas que se atrevían a hacerle.

Con el tiempo, me enamore de su espíritu. No negare que al principio estaba confundido, no sabía si era porque veía a Minato sensei en el. O era por él mismo. Pero al verlo sonreír y luchar por ser reconocido supe que su voluntad es mucho mayor a la que una vez llego a tener el cuarto.

Naruto es el ejemplo perfecto de un corazón puro. Es verdad que a veces sonríe con falsedad, pero quien lo culparía después de tanto dolor.

Yo moría por tenerlo entre mis brazos, cuando lo veía intentar retener el llanto.

Es cierto que tuve muchas oportunidad para acercarme al rubio antes de que Sasuke se apodera de gran parte de su corazón, incluso tuve varías para evitar que se acercaran. Pero sabía que el Uchiha había sufrido mucho, tal vez lo hice por eso o quizás por el recuerdo de Obito… A quien quiero engañar, lo hice por Naruto, porque creía que sólo un chico con tantas heridas como él podía ayudarlo a salir a adelante…

Pero el plan fallo. Sasuke no quería curar su corazón, tampoco curar el suyo. No, lo quería para él.

El Uchiha jamás se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, ni de la forma en que vía al rubio. Solo desgastaba la relación de Sakura y Naruto.

Se encargo de ser un obstáculo entre ellos, incluso después de su partida.

Naruto nunca lo olvido, y siempre tiene presente que Sakura _chan_ no lo ama, ni lo hará. Aunque ella diga lo contrario. Sólo consigue hacer más real esa afirmación.

Y yo que hago, odio a Sakura por hacerlo prometer algo que sólo lo desgasta, que le hace sufrir, pero odio más a Sasuke que en lugar de restaurar ese maltrecho corazón, se ha encargado de destruirlo más y más. He deseado matarlos a ambos, pero sé que él no me perdonaría jamás.

Pero lo que más odio, incluso más que al azabache, es mi cobardía. Esa que lo único que ha hecho es apartarme de él. Incluso ahora lo único que puedo hacer es vigilarlo desde de las sombras y esperar una oportunidad, que quizás nunca llegue, para ganar su corazón. O siquiera una parte más grande de la que me toca como su _sensei_.

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para saber si les gusto y sino siempre es bueno saber en que se fallo para mejorar...

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
